


Thrice Makes the Charm

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Rebuilding Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three ways to make Draco Malfoy come unraveled. Perhaps it is not to his credit, but Harry has used them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrice Makes the Charm

There are three ways to make Draco Malfoy come unraveled. Perhaps it is not to his credit, but Harry has used them all.  
  
There's a certain something about Draco – sharp cheekbones, sleek hair, great grey eyes that Harry could stare into for hours – a certain something about him that makes Harry want to push him over the edge. He _likes_ seeing Draco come unraveled, and he likes having the power to do it.  
  
The first way is through any casual, even off-handed, mention of his father. When they were working to rebuild Hogwarts, hot and huffing in the sun, smelling like sweat and curse-smoke, Harry and Draco were assigned to work together. Nothing that Harry said had changed McGonagall's mind – they were a natural team, she had said, perfectly complementing each other's magical abilities. There was also, she said, looking over her wire-rimmed spectacles at Harry, no way in heaven or hell that she would pair Draco Malfoy with any student likely to kill him.  
  
So much for that approach. Harry hadn't been able to get out of it, and all of his protests that he _could_ kill Draco, that he nearly had done once, went unheard. McGonagall had waved him out of her office, Transfiguring scraps of parchment to birds that fluttered him along his way when he hesitated.  
  
Harry and Draco worked together, perforce, with strained silence and occasional civility. The things that had brought them to this point – the Life Debts that each owed the other – were part of the silence, and the work they did was part of the civility, as they cleared boulders and banished debris and, in short, did everything that they could do to repair the school.  
  
When they were taking a break from their work, Draco mopping the sweat off his brow and Harry with his feet propped up on a boulder, riffling through the _Daily Prophet_ that he'd not had time to read that morning, it happened. "Look," Harry said, pointing to a picture on the front page, "your father's been released from Azkaban."  
  
Draco's lips tightened. Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco had his wand pointed at Harry's chest. "You will not," he said, slowly, spacing the words out like beads on a string, "mention my father again."  
  
"I'll talk about whatever I _want_ to talk about," Harry said. To prove his ability to do so, he said the name of Draco's father several times in quick succession.  
  
They both declined to explain to McGonagall why they were covered in mud and scratches, and why their assigned section of the wall hadn't been repaired that afternoon.  
  
That was, nonetheless, the way that Harry first learned how Draco looked, when he was flushed and breathing fast, pinned underneath Harry and helpless.  
  
The second way is one that Harry discovered purely by accident. He was watching Draco levitate a heavy rock that had fallen from the castle walls or been conjured during the battle, leaving a huge scar in the Hogwarts lawn when it rolled down to a low point. Draco's teeth were clenched with the effort of it, his eyes crossed as he waved his wand and directed the boulder to a more suitable resting place.   
  
"You know," Harry said, slinging an arm over Draco's shoulder when he was done, "you're really not half-bad at that."  
  
Draco shoved him away at once, sending him stumbling down the slope. "Not half-bad? Not _bad_?"  
  
"Err," Harry said. That was all he had time to say before Draco was on him, and this time, at the end of their tussle, Draco was the one who pinned Harry to the ground.   
  
"Take it back," Draco said, holding Harry's arms over his head. "If you insult my worth as a wizard once again, I'll–"  
  
"Fine," Harry said, squirming and trying to roll out from under Draco. "I take it back, whatever it is that I said. You're wonderful – amazing – the magnificent Draco, the–"  
  
"Don't mock me."   
  
"I wasn't–"  
  
That is when Harry discovered the third way to make Draco come unraveled. Draco was already flushed and breathing hard, but when Harry shifted underneath him, he found that another part of Draco was also hard. Harry swallowed.   
  
Draco flushed a brighter shade of red. "If you think that that means anything, Potter, I'll–"  
  
"Use your superior magical prowess to turn me into a ferret?"  
  
While Draco was spluttering, Harry heaved, managing to flip Draco over so that Harry was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Draco's erection was pressed against Harry's hip and he shifted, experimenting a little until he found a pace that made Draco stop spluttering and start swearing.  
  
"Fuck, Potter, if you're–"  
  
Harry cut off his words with a kiss, shifting again until their cocks were pressed together, rubbing together. It was a hard kiss, almost bruising, and Draco wrenched his hand out of Harry's grip, bringing it up to his head and gentling the kiss until it was soft and slow.   
  
"Not like that, Potter," he whispered. "Like this." His lips were swollen and his face was flushed – there was something about him that made Harry _like_ him when he came unraveled, but surely that wasn't possible.  
  
"Come on," Malfoy said, staggering to his feet. He pulled out his wand and waved it over both of them, muttering a cleaning spell. "We'd best get back to work before McGonagall comes out here."   
  
He offered his hand to Harry, and Harry took it, letting Draco help him up. It was the third time that Draco had offered him a hand – once on the train to Hogwarts, once after the last battle, and now. Harry closed his fingers around Draco's and clasped them tighter.  
  
Draco looked down at their hands and then up at Harry. "Thrice makes the charm, I suppose."   
  
"I guess." Harry shrugged, but didn't let go of Draco's hand.  
  
The third way of making Draco Malfoy come unraveled is like to make Harry come unraveled too, but perhaps that's for the best. Harry knows three ways to get under Draco's skin and he knows he's likely to use them all again. He likes the sight of Draco, flushed and breathless, he likes the feeling of Draco pressed against him, and he _likes_ it when Draco makes him lose control.


End file.
